


Keep Rolling On

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [53]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 百万美元宝贝的续篇，互攻注意基本上是循环《Keep Rolling On》这首歌写出来的：And the years keep rolling on keep rolling on like a beating drumThey dont blink an eye or go back for anyoneThe weirdest part of growing old is still feeling so youngWhile the years keep rolling on keep rolling on keep rolling on老是让他们顺理成章地恋爱好像渐渐写得套路化了，这次试着写两个没有感情的养娃工具人。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

雨水淅淅沥沥从屋檐连成一条线，扰动敲打着他的潜意识。Chris无意识地呢喃着，在床上翻着身，又被困在更深一层的梦里。

在梦里，他又再次回到了那个被困在热带小岛闷热雨季里的男孩身体里，光脚站在泥地上，鼻子里还流着血，摇摇晃晃地支撑着自己直起身，朝向他面前的成年武师。后者摇着头。

“已经够了。”他用简单的英语告诉他父亲。“他们已经到极限了。”

他父亲的目光冷硬地扫过男孩们。“你们觉得够了吗？”他自问自答道。“还没有。远远不够。这个世界不会因为你承受不了就对你停手。再来一次。”

男孩们随着这个命令再次摆出了迎战的架势。武师叹息，重重踏步上前。他们扑倒在尘土里，血、泥土和眼泪还有汗水混在一起。他嘴里一股咸咸的铁锈味。

“起来。再来一次。”他父亲说。

“再一次。”

他双目紧闭，双手紧攥住身下的床单，眼皮颤动不已，随着梦境的递进呼吸渐渐变得急促。当一个小小的重量猛地跳扑着压在他身上，他几乎就要反射性地反手挥出，又在最后一刻收住了动作，浑身冷汗汩汩地惊醒过来，飞快地抓住了那个蠢蠢欲动地想要动手捏他鼻子的小坏蛋。

“Justine。”

他的女儿嘻嘻笑着从他身上滚开了，见他没有马上动起来，没耐心隔着被子拍拍他。“爹地让我叫你起来啦。”她清脆地喊道，“快！今天我们要出去的！”

她跑出去了。Chris也起身下床，步子略不稳地走进浴室，扭开水龙头，鞠了一捧冷水泼在脸上。镜子里映出了一张惨白发青的脸，Chris抬手拽掉已经为冷汗湿透的T恤，丢进洗衣篮里。

他走到楼下，另外两个人已经在用餐了。Chris走过去，将在椅子上不停地扭来扭去的Justine扶正坐好。女孩立即乖乖坐稳不动。Solo从报纸上瞟过来一眼，视线略在他脸上停了停，没有说什么。

一吃完早餐，Justine就跳下椅子一溜烟地跑得不见人了。Chris收拾桌子。他把洗好的盘子叠放在流理台上，Solo在他身后说：“你又做噩梦了？”

Chris不答，他又说，“也许下次你该和医生谈谈，调整减少药量——”

“我谈过了。”Chris说，过了一会，“不是噩梦。我只是梦见了过去的事。”

他回头去看他，四目相对，Solo点点头，表示明白了。“所以今天计划不变？要是你不太舒服，不想去了也没关系，我带她去就好——”

“我没事。”Chris说，“我会去的。”

他转过去继续收拾流理台，没有听见Solo是什么时候走出去的。Justine又跑进来，一叠声地催促要他们出发。Solo在客厅里安抚她，和她一起逐一确认要带的东西都带好了。

他们最终还是出门了。Justine背着她的小书包，因为太过亢奋而情难自己地跑前跑后。他们一路走过去，她毫无疑问是把他们今天要去动物园的事告诉了每一个有表示出一丁点兴趣的邻居。

Chris忍受着那些善意地投来的目光和招呼，Solo走在他身边，回应着那些问候，没有试着来挽他的胳膊。他们已经过了需要在人前表演的那个时期。现在他们出门时中间总是隔着不远不近的一步距离，尽管如此，Chris还是能感觉到他辐射过来的温度。

Justine又跑了回来，她一头撞到他身上，让他帮她把水壶的盖子转开，她要喝水。她今天未免有点太亢奋了，Chris想，他也明白是为什么。他们不太常有机会能像这样一起带她出去，也难怪只是刚出门她都开心得不得了，一刻不停地找机会享受着同时有两个爸爸在身边的满足感。

他不由看了Solo一眼。Solo似乎也若有所思，留意到他的目光，便询问地看过来，怎么了，他以嘴型问。

他看起来还是和五年前一模一样，还是那个突兀地空降到Chris面前的衣冠楚楚、巧言令色的政府特工。五年的时间似乎没有在这个人身上留下半点痕迹，非要说有什么不同，也许是Chris变得更擅长解读他那个总是彬彬有礼的客套面具下的情绪了。

Chris微微垂下视线，看着他们身前被阳光拉长交叠在一起的影子。从他们带着Justine来到这里，一晃五年时光就已经过去了。

如今想来，他们最初那个那个将婴儿交给另一个普通家庭领养的计划，实际上确实也太过于理想化，必须依赖于太多天时地利人和的外在条件。但现实总是比你预期的要更残酷些。

他们带走婴儿不到48小时，Solo便面色凝重地转给他们一则消息：国际刑警逮捕了X国黑手党家族的头号人物，他面临包括走私军火、贩毒、谋杀等十几项重罪指控，且不得保释。

这代表他们一开始极力想避免的情况还是出现了。黑手党家族内讧终于明面化了，这一次他的敌人会确保他在牢里老死。只要他还活着一天，还有一点东山再起的可能，他的敌人就不会放过任何一点斩草除根的机会。黑帮之间的战争也会持续不休。

但他们也不能带着她躲藏逃跑一辈子。她会一天天长大，她需要的是一个更正常更稳定的生活。普通人的生活里，安全固然非常重要，但生存下来，拥有自己的生活才是他们真正想要替她母亲完成的那个不惜付出生命代价也要达成的愿望。

他们的选择也只剩下一个，由Chris继续暂时照顾她，作为一个临时的权宜之计，只要安稳度过最危险的这几年，等那个祖父一死，没人想要再追踪她的下落时再做另外的安排。

但Chris一个人带着她还是太显眼了。只要还有人记得之前的通缉，就可能把他们联系起来。他需要一个更不容易引起别人注意的全新身份，最好是一个普通而稳定的已婚组合。这也意味着Chris必须真正地去登记结婚，而不是随便伪造一份文件。

一个足够好的谎言总是真假掺半。如果结婚登记是真的，领养申请也会具备同样的真实性。他们需要做的不过是篡改一下她的出生文件和日期。

在这个过程里，由于Gaby和Illya显然已经处于某种大家都心照不宣的秘密浪漫关系中，Solo就成了剩下那个不完美但唯一的选择。

但在他们走出那一步之前，在他们之间还有其他需要解决的问题。Solo委婉地提起，他看见了Chris放走那个人。“我无意对你的过去翻土，”他说，“但既然如今我已经不得不交出我的部分生活，加入这件事，我就必须要求全部的互相信任。”

Chris哑然。“他……是我弟弟。我们很多年没有联系。”他诚实地回答，“我当时不知道他在那里。我会和他谈的，他不会再插手或站到我们的敌对面。”

就这样，他们去结了婚。不知何故Braxton甚至也出现在那个快速简洁的仪式上，成了这个谎言的一部分。然后他们带着婴儿回了家。

也是在那时候，Chris才第一次想到，他们还不知道该叫她什么。这个简单的小问题，莫名让他慌了神。她看起来不像一个Mary或Anna，或Jane，或是任何一个他听过的名字。

Solo找过来问他自己应该住哪间卧室时，Chris已经差不多都要盯着婴儿陷入恐慌了。“这个嘛，她确实还不是任何人，”他听完之后，这么淡定地表示：“但关键是从现在开始，她可以成为叫任何名字的任何人，不是吗？这就是为什么我们会在这里。”

“就挑一个你最喜欢的名字，你最想用来叫她的名字。”Solo最后说，“我保证她很快就会和那个名字匹配完美的。”

Chris看着他，脑子里一片空白，但一个名字自动地从他嘴里跳了出来。“Justine。”他听见自己说，就是那一刻他忽然明白了，那就是他穷尽想象里最希望她成为的名字。  
（参见第一个番外中提及Justine这个名字的寓意。）

Solo思索片刻。“唔，我喜欢这个名字。”他同意道，“那么就是Justine啦。”

Chris低头看着婴儿。这对婴儿也是长途跋涉的漫长一天，在过于亢奋地竭力哭闹一番后，她正处于一个相对安静困倦的时刻，打着呵欠在他怀抱里扭动着。“Justine，”他低低叫了她一声，她好像听懂了，小脚丫很有活力地在他的手掌中挣动着。“Justine。”

婴儿Justine又踢了他一下，然后哭了起来。

他们高效地渡过了同一屋檐下的磨合期，平分了照看婴儿的工作。哪怕是在那之后很长的一段时间里，Chris也都心存一分恐慌，担心自己有一天会忽然在婴儿身边失控。他从未把这些恐慌说出来，但Solo似乎也并不需要他诉诸于口。

在他们“结婚”后的第二个月，他告诉Chris他必须离开一阵子，工作上的事，应该能在一个月左右回来。

他比承诺的早回来了一周。那天Chris带了婴儿去了一趟公园，回来时看见他连外套都没脱就瘫倒在客厅的沙发上，听见声音才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。

“嗨。”他招呼道，笑容里带着一丝深入骨髓的疲倦。Chris愣在那里，反应过来时Solo已经把手举了好一会，他把婴儿递过去。Solo半托举着Justine，让她像只小鸟一样降落在自己怀里，逗得她咯咯笑。

“你的工作——”

“搞定了。不过这几天我可能还有事需要离开一下。”Solo说，又颠了颠Justine，让她坐在自己身上。“哦还有，Gaby和Illya让我替他们转达问候。”

那天晚上Solo给婴儿洗澡时，Chris听见他的手机在房间里响了起来。Solo从浴室里扬声叫了他一声，“Chris？帮我把手机拿过来可以吗？”

Chris走进浴室，Solo袖子卷到肘部，两手都是泡沫，完全腾不出手，偏头示意Chris。Chris按下接听，附到他耳边。

“嗨妈妈，”他说，Chris不由吃了一惊，盯着他。Solo仿佛毫无觉察地继续说下去，“对，我已经回来了……对不起，我过两天就回去……嗯，我知道……”

Justine淘气地打着水面上白花花的泡沫，激起一阵水花乱溅，恶作剧得逞后她咯咯笑起来。Chris听见电话那头好奇的声音：“有人在你身边吗？”

“是邻座夫妻带的小孩子。”Solo 眼也不眨地撒谎说，一边半开玩笑地将一小团泡泡抹在婴儿鼻子上，Justine打了个细小的喷嚏。Chris探手下去试了试水温。这个澡已经洗得有些长了。Solo也会意过来，他挂了电话，把婴儿从水里捞起来，冲掉泡泡裹进大毛巾里，带她去穿衣服。

Chris放掉浴缸里的水，水声窸窣里隐约听见Solo的声音从隔壁房间传来：“今天你想要穿哪件？嗯，这个小兔子图案的好吗？还是Gaby阿姨给你买的这件连体衣？”

和Chris不同，在这段权宜的形式婚姻之外，Solo依然小心地维持着自己原来的那部分生活，要么是因为任务消失一阵子，或仅仅离开一天去探访他的父母。虽然他从没有刻意对这些避而不谈，但若非必要，也不会主动向Chris提起。

但婴儿是不会明白这些事的。每次Solo从另外那个完全不相交的平行世界回来，Justine对他的依恋感也会变得更多。等到他下一次必须要离开时，她的反应也会加倍强烈，哭闹着不肯放他走。她越是一天天长大，对他“离开”这件事越有清楚认知，情况就越发变得棘手。

Solo也试过一次趁着她没睡醒时不告而别。结果Justine接下来整整一天都不肯吃饭也不肯睡觉，只想等他回来，最后Chris被逼得第一次打破了不在任务中联络他的规则，让Solo远程通过视频才把她安抚好了。

Solo再返回时是深夜里。Chris在睡梦里莫名惊醒，下床找出去，看见他在婴儿房里，看着Justine熟睡的轮廓。

“怎么？”Chris低声说。Solo朝他转过来，翻转过掌心朝上打开，Chris借着走廊灯看出那是一枚米粒大小的微型芯片。

“到下个月，她就该满十个月大了。”他说，Chris颔首，正想再问那是什么，忽然灵光一闪，明白了。

“再不用多久，她就能满地乱跑了，甚至一不小心就跑出我们视线之外了。”Solo说，“我想是时候了。”

没人动。沉默片刻后，Solo合拢手指，“那么就我来了？”他若无其事地说，“如果你不想看——”他示意着门。Chris吞咽下喉间的硬块，摇头。

“动手吧。”他说。

他看着Solo小心把她翻身，用酒精擦拭消毒，然后把那一粒芯片装进了注射器里，动手前他又看了Chris一眼。Chris伸手帮他定住Justine。他感受到手下的婴儿在睡梦中忽然一动，随即如意料中地疼得大哭起来。

“嘘嘘，好了好了，没事了。”Solo把她抱起来拍哄，Justine睁眼看见他，抽噎停了一秒，又继续往下哭。Chris把注射器拿出去处理掉。他再走回楼梯上，听见Justine的哭声已经变小了。Solo在对她断断续续轻哼着一首儿歌，婴儿的抽噎声夹在那轻柔哼唱的间隙里。Chris忽然再也无法往里走。

这就是他父亲曾经的感觉吗？他模糊地想，即使再不情愿也必须要做，知道那么做会带来痛苦，但还是非要如此不可，甚至不能允许自己移开眼睛，必须亲眼见证每一分痛苦……这就是他父亲看着他的感觉吗？

“Chris?”Solo低声说。

“我在。”他答道。

“你能去拿一条湿毛巾过来吗，似乎有些肿起来了，我需要给她冷敷一下。”

那处红肿到了第二天便消褪了，再过了一个星期，非常仔细才能看出那里有一个米粒大小的鼓包。两个月后，他们带她去了公园野餐，Justine坐在野餐毯中间，被一只飞过去的粉蝶吸引了，拍着手想让他们看过去。“啪。”她说，没得到回应，嘴巴扁起来，过了一会又说，“巴。”

“蝴蝶。对。”Solo说，他侧身想去拿装着水果泥的餐盒，她积极地向前探着身子，努力把那个蓝色的小餐盒推向他，“哦，谢谢你宝贝。”他拿到了餐盒，打开来看了看，“想吃点东西了吗？”他问。

她歪头看他，然后努力地站起来，跌跌撞撞地朝着他迈过去，几步之后就像个小炮弹一样重重地倒在他身上。Solo笑着把她抱住。


	2. Chapter 2

到了一岁半时，Justine终于将将长到了贴在厨房墙上那张测量表的80厘米处。现在她能灵活地爬上爬下，最远一次是走到了后花园里，一个人自得其乐地玩了半天，最后在推秋千时向后跌了一屁股墩，嗷一声哭出来。始终在后头密切关注她一举一动的两个大人这才快步地出去收拾善后。

和所有这个时期的孩子一样，她也一点点学着往外清晰吐字，但谁都没想到她学会的第一个词是“便便”。这事的始作俑者是Braxton，虽然他由始至终都声称自己是无辜的：他怎么能知道一岁多的小孩居然也会热爱屎尿屁笑话，一听见他说“便便”就笑到直打嗝。

“便便！”她学着他大声喊道，然后又要求他再给她讲一遍。

在他们结婚当天，Braxton认出Solo就是那个伪装“会计”，惊了一秒便从容接受了。Solo耳朵里只隐约捕捉到他回头低声和Chris埋怨了一句：“什么鬼？你现在真的是要跟他一伙啦？”

知道Justine的存在后，Braxton的表现也十分淡定。不管他是否猜到了她的真正身份，他都没有问过一次。相反，他似乎更乐于围观他哥带孩子的糗样，没事总是往他们家这里跑。

Solo对这一发展暂时保留意见。像Chris这样的人，常常对身边的人具有某种神奇的沉默是金、说一不二的说服力。生命中有两件不可避免的事，税收和死亡，如果一个人能同时玩转这两样，最明智的做法就是站在他那边。他也毫不怀疑Braxton对Chris有着毋庸置疑（尽管表现方式可能尚需商榷）的忠诚。

Solo唯一没有料到的是，随着时间的推移，Braxton这份忠诚也一点点辐射到了Chris身边其他人，比如他身上。

正如Solo预料中，随着她越来越大，Justine探索的热情也不再满足于室内。Chris在花园里加固秋千架时，她时不时从哪里捡出半个鸟窝、一片破碎的蛋壳，奔过半个花园去拿给Chris。还有一次她居然找到了一只小小的蜂鸟的尸体，献宝地捧在手里给他看。

“看，小鸟。”

Chris目光从僵硬的死鸟移向她充满期待的小小面孔，斟酌了片刻。“是很小，”他说，“这是蜂鸟。”

“蜂？”她歪着头，不解。

“因为它们很小，也和蜜蜂一样吃花蜜。”他解释道。

“噢。”她说，低头又看了看。“但为什么它不飞呢？”

Chris伸手过去，她就把鸟放在他手里。“因为我们的花园没有花，它太饿了。”他说，停了停，“等我们准备了别的吃的，它们会飞回来的。”

过了几天，他们便在靠近窗户的地方挂上了一个小小的蜂鸟喂食器。Chris把Justine举起来，让她坐在自己肩膀上看向喂食器里面。

“是糖水，”他告诉她。Justine好奇地探头看着。

“我也能吃吗？”她问。

“不能。”

她撅起嘴巴，气鼓鼓地，过了一会又自己消气了，向前抱住他，把下巴抵在他头顶，充满期待地小小叹气，“小鸟什么时候来吃东西呢？”

Solo由着他们在这些细碎事项上忙来忙去。Chris早已完全放弃了之前的会计工作，他如今的生活重心只剩下一个，也是最重要那个，就是Justine。这在Chris似乎是一个极其自然的选择，就像当初他给过Solo的那个回答：当他选择承担起她的命运，他便心无旁骛，再也看不见有其他可能性存在。

Braxton对他哥眼下的生活抱着乐观的态度。“他现在好多了。”他这么对Solo说，“这对他是件好事。我是说，结婚啊，孩子之类。这么多年来，这可能是第一次他看起来真的有喜欢什么。”

Solo不动声色地看了他一眼。他耸肩。“就是这么一说，至少现在他也愿意配合医生了。我爸一直对这些事不太感冒。他认为那是软弱的表现。他要是还在，大概也想不到Chris会这么适应这个角色。但其实也不奇怪，Chris一直就是那种非常需要一个明确目标的人。”

他们在这里住下来之后，Chris便放弃了之前过激的控制办法，开始规律地去看医生。在医生和药物的帮助下，他的情况也逐渐变得更稳定。他积极配合也是因为Justine。Solo丝毫不觉得这些改善中自己有半点能居功的地方，他也不明白为什么Braxton要和他说这些，他不可能没看出来他们的婚姻只是一个幌子。

“我想你可能误解了什么，”Solo澄清道，“我并不是他生活里那个稳定器。我也无意于此。”

Braxton慢吞吞地瞄着他。“你误会我的意思了。”他用一种有点讨人厌的笃定语气告知他，“不，不用你变成那样，Chris会自己找到的。这个世界上大多数人要么是不知道自己想要什么，要么没有足够的坚定意志去得到。Chris刚好都不缺，那也是他唯一懂的生活方式。”

这段对话发生不久后的一天夜里，一直静默的警报第一次鸣响。Solo从睡梦中惊醒。他一把抓起手机，显示是蓝色警报，这意味着有人找到并触动了他们布下的第一层保险。同步传送过来的监控画面里一片黑暗，只能看见几个模糊人影。

他只来得及仓促地披上睡袍就走出去，Chris已经在走廊里了。他们不约而同地看了一眼Justin的房间。

“我马上联系Gaby和Illya，让他们尽快去摸清情况。”Solo说，“我们暂时还不必轻举妄动。”

他们移步到楼下继续等待。Solo在厨房烧开水泡茶，社区里不知何处传来的几声狗叫，在半夜里一片空旷的街上传得很远。他们没开灯，Chris在黑暗中的轮廓显得模糊而木然。Solo把一杯茶推过去，他也没有动。Solo能理解他此刻的心情，紧凑密集的日常生活，很容易让人产生错觉，仿佛他们会这样在这个小小的安稳世界里无风无雨地过下去。

“你想念过从前的生活吗？”他突兀地打破了寂静，啜饮自己那杯茶。“你选择了那份工作，肯定是有原因的，对吧。”

“我选择那个是因为我很擅长，”Chris回答，“找到问题，解决问题。就是这样。”

“就是这样。”Solo重复道，“那样肯定很不错，知道一切都确定可控。”

Chris迟疑了一下才说：“没错。”

即便此刻看不清Chris的表情，他也能猜到对方大概有点困惑，Solo忽然选择在这时候和他谈话。

他们通常不这样做，在这个房子里的一切都是围绕着那个小小的婴儿，她需要按时进食，睡觉，洗漱，还有其他婴幼儿必须的日常活动。有时候他会鲜明地意识这一点，不管他们是否情愿都好，在她之外的世界已经一点点地离他们远去了。

“但你也擅长这个。”Solo说，感觉到Chris的目光穿透黑暗落在他这头， “你做得很好。”是Braxton的话点醒了他，Chris确实非常适应这样的生活。他们开始这件事时，Solo没想到会是这样，但Chris确实擅长扮演一个照顾者，一个父亲。

更多更长的迟疑。“你也一样。”Chris答道。Solo不由自嘲地轻笑。

“不我不是，”他肯定地说，“你都没注意到我们的邻居都是怎么讨论的，对吧？实际上，在这个社区里，我公认是一个很糟糕的丈夫和父亲形象。”

“……你不是，”Chris反对道，这让Solo更加确认了他实际上完全不知道Solo在说什么，“为什么他们会这么说？”

“因为人们总是会八卦这类事。”Solo说，“你总是陪在她身边，照顾她，从来不离开她半步，但我不是。我总是来来去去，隔三差五就不见人，一个典型的靠不住的丈夫。实际上，我也要负大部分的责任。几个月前我有点不够留心，和其他人在一起时被一个邻居看见了，所以难免有些风言风语。”

即便在人际关系上相对迟钝了些，Chris也并没有单纯到听不出他的言外之意。“但你完全可以和其他人在一起。”他说，“这不是问题。”

Solo叹了口气。“我知道，但这不是理由，我应该更小心些的。”他有些懊恼地坦白。

那时候他刚刚从一次任务中脱身，走出机场招停了一辆出租车，下意识报出他原来公寓的地址，直到看见司机奇怪地看着他，才反应过来不对。在路上他检查邮件，发现一封邮件，是Justine半个月前去看牙医的预约确认，同时抄送到了他的邮箱。

Solo第一个反应是立即打电话给Chris问问她的牙怎么了，他离开时她刚刚长出了第一颗臼齿，他是不是错过了什么重要的事……然后他突兀而惊悚地停了下来，一个姗姗来迟的领悟就像巴掌扇在他脸上，打得他头晕目眩。

这么多年来，Solo在多个身份间切换自如，有时候他甚至把这当成了一个游戏。但现在，在他不知不觉间，他却有了一个更重要且再也无法摆脱的身份：一个父亲。

Solo从一开始时便明白自己要付出的代价。他没料到的是另外的事。这大概是冥冥中世间万物遵循的守恒原则：你本以为失去了一些东西，却又在意想不到的地方得回其他补偿。

毫无预兆的恐慌情绪漫上来，几次深呼吸之后，Solo告诉司机掉头，去了就近的酒店。他在那里过了一晚，直到第二天才勉强让自己冷静下来，再假装无事发生地回了这里——他已经退掉他的公寓，除了他父母的家，现在这房子就是他唯一可以回来的地方。

如果他能更诚实地扪心自问，Solo会承认，知道世界上有一个地方，有一些人会等着你回去，这感觉确实很好。尤其是在一些冷酷麻木的任务后，再坚强的心灵也欢迎来自一个孩子热情黏人的亲亲抱抱，还有那张生机勃勃、安抚人心的小小笑脸，来熨贴抚平他对这个世界的失望。孩子的世界就是那么简单：你给她什么，她就回馈你什么。

但人的本性却又是矛盾和贪婪的，在那些温暖之外，他也依然需要一切尽在掌握，需要所有那些刺激和冒险，随时随地、毫无约束的自由。

那次邂逅就是那个晚上下半夜的产物。时间和地点都非常随机，甚至是谁也不重要，只不过是他在想找个机会证明自己依然还能掌控生活的空档刚好撞上来，他也就像无头苍蝇似的抓住了。当他把女人送出去时，刚好被一个邻居看见了。

非要给自己找借口的话，Solo会推诿给人性固有的弱点。他当然明白他应该更谨慎小心，或至少别在可能会有人认出他的地方。但在那一刻，令他屈服的并非某个具体的人或性欲，而是另一种想打破什么的绝望，想要重新找回掌控生活的感觉。

事实证明那从头到尾都只是一个错觉，毫无意义且愚蠢。Solo甚至不知道他究竟想要反抗什么。但有一点是可以肯定的：你不能通过背着你丈夫出轨而获得自由，不管他只是法律意义上的还是实质上的。

从Chris那头辐射过来更多迟疑和迷惑。Solo不禁羡慕起他来，Chris一旦认定什么，便再也不会有丝毫犹豫不定。他总是能紧紧抓住那些他确定无疑的事。“Justine喜欢你，”他这么说，“你在家她总是很高兴。”

“我知道。”Solo说，不能自己地微笑了。“我也喜欢她。”

他们的手机同时响了一声，打断了他纷乱的思绪。Solo立即接起来。几句快速简洁的通话后，他挂断电话，告诉Chris，是个错误警报，已经确认是几个流浪汉闯进了那座他们用来掩人耳目的房子，触发了监控。他们随后会把原来的地址换成另一处房子。

危情解除，Chris回楼上去查看Justine的情况，Solo收拾了厨房，等他上去时，Chris也推门出来，他们不约而同地停下看着对方。Solo意识到，Chris有话对他说。

“你很好。”Chris告诉他，是他一贯直接干脆，不容置疑的语气，哪怕是没满两岁的Justine都会在这样的语气下马上规矩起来。“你在这里，对她来说已经足够了。我不在乎别人怎么说。”

Solo嘴角轻轻抽搐，“好吧，我知道你的态度了。”他有些忍俊不禁，“晚安，Chris。”

Solo另外那面的生活总是不可避免要把他带离。这一次是他的父母。他妈妈需要做一个小手术，不怎么严重，但Solo还是决定回去陪她几天。

他向Justine“告假”时一如既往地遭到了她的否决。“不要！”她一听说他要离开几天立即气冲冲地说，“我不要你走！”

“就几天，我很快就会回来的。”他对她保证，“我每天也都会给你打电话。”

“不要！”她发脾气说，“就不要！”

“Justine。”Chris说，只一个字就让小女孩从气鼓鼓的河豚状态萎顿下来。

Solo感激地看他一眼，俯身在她脑袋顶上亲了亲，接下来的动作更接近下意识里的连贯性：他站起来也碰了碰Chris，倾身贴上他面颊一侧。这个基本上都落在空气里的亲吻半秒都不到，却让Chris立即僵硬住了，Solo抽身时也反应过来自己做了什么。他们互相瞪着对方，同时带着震动和惊奇。

Justine没有发现两个大人的不对劲，她还在生气，在Solo告别时还固执地把脸藏在Chris腿后面不肯看他。Chris沉默的目光一直尾随着他走出门外。

Solo一直到确定自己已经完全离开了他们的视线之外，坐进了车里，才猛地吐了一口气。他捂住脸，无力地呻吟起来。该死。


	3. Chapter 3

“你是有了什么麻烦吗？”他父亲问。他们在楼上给他母亲收拾住院用品。Solo满脑子还盘旋在她开列的物品清单上，颇有些茫然地回望向他父亲。

“什么？”

“你看起来像惹了什么麻烦，”他父亲说，拿起一件睡衣收进衣物袋里。“好像也不知道自己是不是搞砸了什么。”

他父亲是那种典型的婚姻生活中过得愉快舒心，却往往不知其所以然的男人。他当然是一个尽职的丈夫和父亲，工作养家毫不懈怠，在重要的时刻也从来不会缺席，但他的幸福，归根结底，是其性格及运气使然：他性情温和，又和一个意志坚定、一旦认定目标就无人能动摇的女人结了婚，心甘情愿地扮演起婚姻中的配角，任凭妻子掌管整个家庭生活的方向。

这也是为什么Solo听闻他母亲要住院一段时间，更担心的是他父亲要怎么办。几十年的婚姻生活已经让他父亲形成了一种依赖的惯性，一旦离开她，他就会完全失去方向，无所适从。

Solo从来都不相信有其父必有其子，直到这一刻的顿悟。也许这么多年来耳濡目染他父母的婚姻和相处模式，早就比他能意识到的更深地影响了他，不然该怎么解释他那么顺畅地无缝切换入他自己的婚姻，甚至无知无觉到两年后才幡然醒悟？

他也没法回答他父亲的问题。他又能说什么呢，他秘密结婚两年了，但他刚刚发现这整件事比他想象的要更加真实，他有了一个女儿，还有一个丈夫，现在他发现他已经太喜欢他们了，这让一切都乱了。他要怎么向他（法律上的）丈夫求爱，后者已经和他结婚两年且共同抚养了一个孩子，但他们之间又确实从没有牵涉任何私人感情方面的承诺。

如果这种事发生在浪漫小说中，作家会编造一个理由，美其名曰这一切都是在自然而然的情况下发生了。但Solo很清楚，这件事根本没办法“自然而然”过渡到一个皆大欢喜的结果。

你和某人不期而遇，对方可能接受你也可能拒绝你，那叫自然而然；你和某人相爱结婚，如果有一天你发现自己不再爱他，也可以选择和他离婚，打官司分割小孩子的监护权和抚养权，这也勉强算得上某种程度的自然发展。

但他和Chris的关系建立在一个根本性不同的前提下：他们并没有相爱，他们也没法离婚，更没法进行切割，至少在Justine的安全能够得到保障之前不能。

在明知对方根本没有自由选择权的此刻，他对Chris作出任何单方面的索求，都会是赤裸裸的胁迫和勒索。没有比眼下更糟糕的时机了。可Solo就偏偏在所有的时间里，选在这个不上不下的时候来发现Chris对他的吸引力。

简而言之，用他父亲的话说，他确实有麻烦了。唯一不会破坏他们合作关系的恰当做法，就是把他这份不合时宜的感觉打包起来，牢牢扎紧，然后在外面浇铸上水泥，再把这坨玩意直接沉到海底去。

Solo在医院陪护的三天都在坚定这份决心，每天晚上和Justine的通话也都在提醒他为什么他必须要这么做。在这个世界上，有比他那忽然萌发的力比多更重要得多的东西。Solo一点不怀疑换成了Chris也是会这么想的。不幸的是，愈是明白这一点，只是更加速了他在感情上向Chris倾斜。

他提前一天赶在晚上返回，想要给Justine一个惊喜——在他心里还有一个声音理直气壮地申辩道，虽然从某个角度来说，这其实也能让他提前一天见到另一个人，但反正只要他不说出来，也不会给任何人带来害处，不是吗。

房子里很安静。Solo在往上楼走的一路上沿路捡起Justine掉落的蜡笔和玩具。但小房间里是空的，他定了定神，转身找到自己的房间里，果然，她正蜷成一小团睡在大床上，而大床的另一侧——Solo的呼吸在喉咙里滞住了——Chris也半侧着身躺在那里，和她形成了完美的一大一小两个半括号。

Solo无法移动。在他的注视下，Chris似有所觉地睁开了眼睛。他看着站在床边的Solo，眨了眨眼，一下子清醒了。

“你今天没有打电话回来，她有点不开心。”他对Solo解释，低若耳语， “非要到你房间里才肯睡觉。”

这其实已经发生过很多次了。在她刚满一岁时，也常常因为Solo不在而发脾气哭闹，Chris只有把她抱到Solo的房间里才能把她哄睡着。他们谁都猜不透这究竟是什么道理，但只要办法奏效即可，Solo对此从没有过什么想法，直到现在。他的目光钉在Chris身上，几乎无法移开。在他胸口涌起一股突如其来的热流，所有之前想好了要保持距离的决心，瞬间已然摧枯拉朽，不留半点痕迹。

就在这一刻，他明白了，他不只是被Chris吸引了，他确凿无疑是已经爱上了他。

“……我，”他声音哑得可怕，不得不停下清了清嗓子。Chris保持不动，他一条胳膊被Justine枕着，不想惊动睡得正香的女孩。“我也能加入吗？”

Chris挪动了一下，想要让出位置给他躺到Justine那边去。当Solo贴着他背后躺下时，他不自觉惊讶地看了他一眼，随即放松下来。Solo侧卧在他身后，本能地抬起手放在他胳膊上，触碰着他结实的手臂线条，自然得就像他已经做了无数次。

Chris依然保持着放松的姿态，他也没有任何理由紧张。换在任何其他情况下，很难想象他会让别人如此靠近他背后，但他们已经太熟悉对方了，在过去这两年的时间里，他们无数次地从对方手里接过婴儿、奶瓶、尿布或更糟糕更棘手的东西，熟稔对方在更亲密的距离里的每一个动作并下意识作出正确反应。此刻Chris也只是偏偏头，越过肩膀安静地看过来。

“你妈妈的情况还好吗？”他低声问。Solo呼出一口气。

“她很好。”他说，“手术很成功。”

Chris嗯了一声，又转过去，不再说话，让人怀疑他就要重新睡过去了。他只穿了一条旧T恤当睡衣，稍稍在腰上柔软地堆叠起来。Solo大着胆子把手移动到那里，感受着手掌下那处温暖的皮肤。Chris还是一动不动，Solo过了一会才说：“我这几天一直在想一些事。”

“什么事？”

“关于我在邻居心里的形象问题。”Solo说，“也许我应该做些什么，挽回一下我作为一个丈夫的形象分。”

“为什么？”

“我们不该让他们对我们保持过多关注，越低调，越少关注就越安全。”Solo对着近在咫尺的耳朵轻声继续。他几乎贴在了Chris背后，连他颈后皮肤上小绒毛都清晰可见。Chris身上只有一点极淡的肥皂气味，Solo牙根莫名发痒，想要向前去咬一口那看起来宽厚结实的肩膀。“比起一个总是在外面拈花惹草的坏丈夫，好丈夫相对来说就乏味多了，很快就没人会对我们感兴趣了。”

“好丈夫。”Chris重复道。

“那很容易。”Solo说，“我只需要花更多时间留在家里，陪在Justine身边。”还有你。他吞回了后半句。

Chris再次偏头看他：“你可以这样吗？”他迷惑地指出，“但你的工作——”

“我可以，”Solo给了他肯定的答案，“实际上，我完全可以从现在开始逐步减少工作，最终完全退出，之前我只是没有想到这么做的理由罢了。”

Chris继续讶然而迷惑地看着他，“但你现在想要这么做。”他慢慢说，似乎有点明白了。“你觉得你能做到。”

“我总可以试试，不是吗？”Solo说，“所以，你觉得怎么样？”

他不觉屏住呼吸，等着Chris的回答。

“听起来很好。”Chris说。

Solo在他身后无声地咧嘴笑了，他的手臂一点点试探着越界，环过Chris身前。Chris瞄了他一眼，但还是没阻止他或移开，也没问他在做什么。他的目光平静地和他对视。Solo吞咽了一下。他真想吻他，但他不确定Chris会怎么想，再说Justine还躺在他们不到一臂距离远处，睡得无知无觉。

Solo叹息，他把手收回来，继续抚摸着Chris的手臂。Chris又转回去，他的呼吸节奏变得更沉而稳。Solo把头靠在他肩膀后面，在渴望和幸福的双重煎熬所带来的眩晕感中，不知不觉也睡着了。

这股幸福的眩晕持续了接下来的一整天。晚上轮到他帮Justine刷牙，Justine张大嘴啊给他检查。Chris从外面进来，Solo看清了他手里拿着什么，脸色一沉。那是他的联络器。他接过来，不出意料，是组织再次对他发出了召唤。

“我需要出去一趟，”他简单地说。Chris还站在那里，从脸上看不出他在想什么。Solo叹气。“这不代表……我昨天说的是认真的，我确实想要作出改变。我也会做到的。”

“我知道，”Chris说，“我相信你。”

Solo真想亲吻他。他也就要不顾一切那么做了，直到他想起他的承诺，勉强压抑住了自己，只是抱了抱闻声跑过来的Justine就走了。

接下来的一路上他都无法自己地在想着那个吻，几乎已经开始后悔了。

几个小时后，Solo站在运输机的舱门处，等待着指令准备往下跳，在巨大的轰鸣中，那个念头又悄然翻上来。

他真的应该亲吻他的。


	4. Chapter 4

“我真的是搞不懂女人。”Braxton吐槽道。

在他面前唯一的听众正专注于将一块三角积木垒到另一块上。她成功了，又伸手去抓起另一块。

“什么都是我的错，”听众的缺乏热情丝毫不影响Braxton的倾诉欲，或者刚好反过来。“她早上起来孕吐是我的错，身材走形也是我的错，总有一天，邻居家的狗乱叫也会是我的错。”

第三块积木发出清脆的声音，稳稳地立到了顶上。Justine终于分了一点注意力给满腹牢骚的他。“我喜欢狗狗。”她声明，“狗狗很可爱。”

“也许吧。”Braxton敷衍道，她又去拿另一块蓝色的方积木。“总而言之，现在我干什么都是错的，我知道现在对她来说很难过，可我也一样啊，再说现在来怪我有什么用呢，我又不是那个心血来潮就提议不带套做爱的——”

“Braxton。”他哥危险地从他身后发声，Braxton也意识到自己的失言，掩饰地大声咳嗽，反而更引得Justine停下来好奇地看着他。

“没什么，你什么都没听见，我什么都没有说。”他说，试图对她洗脑，但那双棕色的大眼睛平静地望着他，澄澈清明。Braxton茫然地看着她，半晌哀叹着败下阵来。

“对不起，小宝贝，我不知道你能不能明白，”他说，“可我真的很害怕。马上要发生的一些事要把我吓死了。”

她似懂非懂地点了点头。“不怕。”她小大人样地安慰他，“我也害怕过打针。但爹地说他一点不害怕，我也就不害怕啦。”

Braxton被她一本正经地逗笑，“好吧，看来我也要好好努力了。”他伸手揉乱她头发，在女孩的抱怨声中笑着起身去找他哥，留Justine在客厅里继续堆垒她的积木王国。

“所以暂时不会有婚礼了？”Chris说，显然也听到了他所有的絮絮叨叨。

“等她对身材走形这件事不再那么敏感了再说吧。”Braxton说，他坐没坐相地瘫在椅子里，“女人在某些时候真的太难缠了。有时候我真是羡慕你，和男人过日子估计就没这些烦恼，对吧。”

Chris顿了顿。“我们也有过分歧。”

“比如说？”Braxton斜眄他。“他总不可能逼你点评他穿什么衣服又做了什么新发型吧。”

Chris沉默了片刻。“疫苗。”他不太情愿地答。

“噢。”Braxton了然。他能理解为什么他哥在这个问题要比其他人更多疑些，那是Chris的切身之痛。不过既然刚刚Justine才说到打针——

“最后是他赢了？”Braxton窃笑，想不出那该是什么情形，“他是怎么做到的？让你改主意简直比登天还难啊。”

和他的猜测相反，实际上都用不着Solo做什么，Chris便自己妥协了。哪怕在Solo都还不是和他同一队时，Chris也很清楚Solo是比他更适合照顾婴儿的人。

他们的家庭医生和牙医都提到过，Justine是他们遇见过最懂得配合的小孩子，一旦好好和她解释清楚就不哭不闹，考虑到她还正好处于所谓的两岁叛逆期，这一点实在是令人惊叹。

“我个人一直认为所谓两岁叛逆期其实只是家长的过度反应，很多时候孩子的言行举止都是在模仿父母而已，”家庭医生说，“那些叛逆的两岁孩子，家长本身情绪就很不稳定，也无法应对自我意识增长的孩子，还想让他们像过去一样，怎么可能不弄得鸡飞狗跳呢？”

Chris则不那么委婉地表示，其实每次他的伴侣——也就是Solo——需要“出差”一段时间，Justine也总是会大发脾气。“她非常不喜欢他离开。”他说，这一点一直让他们很头疼。

医生闻言莞尔一笑。“我想那只是因为她知道对谁撒娇最有用。你的伴侣总是更明显地宠爱她的那个，不是吗？小孩子总是能清楚感觉到自己被人宠爱的，所以才敢肆无忌惮地要求更多。”

这也是Chris即便已经经历过了无数次依旧还是会不免暗暗惊奇的事实：不管外面的世界如何将他一次次带离，Solo也总是会如承诺中及时返回，从没有一次食言过。在他踏入门的一刻，他会甩掉其他的身份，神奇地重新蜕变成为Justine需要的那个人。

他也从来不吝惜让她知道自己关心她，多么乐意在她身边这样照顾她，那些浸透在每一次不假思索的亲吻和拥抱里自然流淌出来的喜爱，对着婴儿自言自语的呢喃爱语……Chris永远无法做到和他一样。哪怕他付出再多努力，爱及其他相关事项，从来就不是他能完全领会掌握的技能。

结论：在Justine的生活里，Solo是不可替代的。

结论：所以只要还有一丝可能，Chris就应该继续让这个完美的现状保持下去，直到她长大成人，再也不需要他们的那一天。

但Solo似乎认为现在还不够好，Chris有点困惑地想到。他似乎认为自己还应该花更多时间留在这里，努力成为邻居眼中的“好丈夫”，就好像这件事对他来说非常重要。Chris明明已经告诉他自己不在乎别人怎么说，但不知何故，Solo还是对此耿耿于怀。

Chris很少对Solo和自己无关的另一部分生活提出任何意见或看法，仅有的那一次，还是对他的会计。当时他们才搬进来没多久，他无意中听见Solo和他的会计通话。那个家伙忘了把表寄到新地址，导致Solo差点没能及时签名，还搞错了他的身份变化（已婚有抚养人），算错了他的投资成本。所有这些不但可能让客户多缴税，还可能导致IRS找上门。

“炒掉你的会计。”他直接告诉Solo。Solo惊奇地看着他，停在通话中间，那一头很可能也听见了他的话。Chris不在乎。“他非常不专业，炒掉他。”

Solo匆匆和那头说了几句然后挂了。“我不能就这样炒掉他，他和我合作很多年了，”他委婉地说，“这么短的时间里我也没办法立即找到另一个更好的。还是你有更好的办法？”

Chris快速考虑了一下。“我可以做这个。现在只有你一个人有收入申报，我们联合报税要更划算，还有其他额外的抵税额，529大学储蓄计划……”他的声音在Solo笑出声时慢慢减弱，但Solo只是觉得有趣似的摇着头。

“我都忘了我是和什么人结婚了。好，就全照你说的办吧。”他眼睛闪过一丝淘气的光，“顺便问一句，你对，咳一些不那么合法的额外收入，有什么看法吗？”Chris的表情让他再次失笑，抱起Justine亲一口。“你听到了吗，我们都想好要给你准备大学学费计划了，有没有忽然感觉很大压力？没有？”裹在尿布里的Justine含着拇指，只回给他一个无所畏惧的眼神。

忽然感觉到衣角被人轻轻拉扯，Chris回过神，低头看见Justine站在那里眼巴巴地看着他。Chris把她的小水杯打开递给她。Justine喝完水，靠着他幸福地叹了口气。

“想去睡午觉吗？”他问，得到一个点头，俯身去抱起她，准备要上楼。门铃却在这时响起来。

一个人站在门外。Gaby微笑着朝惊喜不已的Justine打招呼，Chris警惕地望向她身后，那里停了一辆车，驾驶座是一张陌生面孔。她也回头看了看，轻描淡写地说，“尽快收拾一下，拿上一些必需品即可，然后我们就出发。”

“为什么？”Chris问，本能地抱紧了怀里的Justine。

“只是一个常规流程，难道Solo没告诉你吗？”她奇怪地说，随即读懂了Chris的面无表情，“天，他是怎么回事，我以为这件事你们是一起讨论过才决定的。”

“什么事？”Chris说，“他昨天离开时什么都没说。”

Gaby瞪大了眼睛，看起来很想要杀死什么人。她深吸一口气，“我路上再和你解释，现在最重要的是先把你们带到一处安全的地方。”

Chris狐疑地看着她身后的车，但他没有质疑她的理由：这两年里她和Illya都是他们的坚定同盟，她对Justine的关心也不亚于任何人。

“让我去拿上她的小被子，没有那个她会睡不着。”他勉强说，将女孩转移到Gaby怀里，还隐约听见Justine在他身后好奇地问着：“我们要去哪里呀？”

“去一个安全的地方，”Gaby说，“那里还有些会很喜欢你的人哦。”

他们上路了。二十分钟后，习惯了午睡的Justine就靠在他身上睡着了，Gaby递给他一个文件夹，示意他打开。里面是一张照片，Justine半蹲在草地上，面带坚忍神色在和一株特别顽固的杂草对抗。Chris认出了她身上那件兔子服，就在几天前他才给她洗了，他一下子明白这代表什么，望向Gaby。一个念头闪过。

“那个警报。”他说，“并不是假的，对吗？”

“现在看来那是一个诱饵。”Gaby喟叹道，“他们通过那个找到了你们，也找到了她。几天前这张照片被送到了那个祖父的牢房里。那同样也是一个诱饵，有人想用这个驱使他采取行动，而我们决定顺水推舟。”她看了他一眼。“Solo也同意这个计划，我还以为他是和你商量过的。”

“他已经去了——”Chris没能说完这个句子。他低头看了一眼靠在他大腿上睡得香甜的Justine，强压下所有翻卷起来的情绪。

“没错。”Gaby说，“而当我们的特工在进行一些非常敏感的任务时，他的家人也可能会被牵涉到危险当中，所以把你们暂时转移到安全屋是必要的。你可以在那里等到他本人回来再揍他。”她补充道。

Chris一开始没能立即理解她说的家人。直到他们下了车，走进那座湖滨别墅，发现那里已经有其他人先到了。

一对男女站在大厅里，年纪在五十多岁，从神态和肢体语言看，应该是一对夫妻，看起来颇为无所适从地环顾着四周。那个妻子这时候抬起头看向走进来的他们，蓝眼睛里透着一分好奇。Chris猛地站定了。

“我们到了吗？”Justine揉着眼睛说，她也看见了那两个人，靠在他肩头张嘴打了个大大的呵欠。

“他也知道——？”Chris压低声问Gaby。他脑子已经乱作一团，完全卡住了。

Gaby耸耸肩。

“就像我说的，这是一个常规流程。他当然知道他们也会被安排到这里。我就不打扰你们互相自我介绍了。”

她抛下这句话，就不负责任地走了。


	5. Chapter 5

Solo夫妇没有主动过来搭讪，相反，他们谨慎地保持观望的态度。Chris无意中听见他们低声讨论。“我觉得我们不该那么做。”Solo夫人这么说，“秘密身份之类的，我们要是不小心知道一些不该知道的就不好了。”

Justine可能是整座房子里唯一一个真正在享受这次意外假期的人。下午Chris带着她沿着小路去散步，在湖边的松树林里捡拾松果。Justine一路走一路捡，把口袋都装得满满的还不肯停，Chris不得不介入了。

“你不能把这些都带回去。”他说。Justine立即撅起了嘴巴。

“不要嘛！”

“你的口袋里装不下这么多，树林里还有小松鼠，你不能把它们的食物都拿走。”他说，“只拿一个就好。”

她吸了吸鼻子，不舍地把松果从口袋里拿出来，挑挑拣拣后留下一个最大最漂亮的，紧紧攥在手心里。

沿着湖岸边上过去还零星坐落着另外几栋别墅，彼此间隔很远。他们走到靠近树林边上时，一个看起来像是警卫的人出现了，客气但坚决地请他们停步。显然包括他们那一栋别墅在内，这一带都归属于情报部门，始终都被人密切监控着。除了他们外，还有另外一些身份敏感不愿意被人看见的人被安置在这里。

这一天里发生的这些新鲜事也让Justine很快便精疲力竭了。她吃晚餐时打起了瞌睡，等Chris把她抱上楼，给她刷了牙，她才又恢复了点精神。

“我想听故事。”她咕哝着说。Solo之前特意录下了一些为她读的睡前故事。Chris不由庆幸自己在匆忙中还记得把那个带上了。他一边拉过小被子给她盖在肚子上，又打开了录音笔放在枕头边。Justine朝着他挪近了些，他们两个靠在一起，听着Solo明朗柔和的男中音在房间里响起来：

“……农场的初夏，是一年中最快乐最美好的时候。紫丁香开花了，把空气薰得又苦又香。……”

门口传来一个声音，Chris立即从床上坐起来。Solo夫人站在那里，脸色苍白，看起来比Chris还要震惊。她张了张嘴，来回看着他和Justine。

“……我想要敲门，但门已经是开着的——”

因为Justine的缘故，他们已经养成了从不关卧室门的习惯，以防万一她夜里忽然醒了找过来。他刚才进来时也忘了关门。Solo夫人解释道，“我在餐桌上捡到这一个松果，我想她可能会想要留着。”

Chris过去从她手里接过那个松果球，回头看了看Justine，她也抱着被子坐起来，眼睛睁得大大的，面对生人，显得有些羞怯。Solo的声音还在背景里继续着。Solo夫人对她笑了笑，又欲言又止地望了望Chris，犹豫了一下，体贴地给他带上门出去了。

Chris花了半小时哄睡了Justine才走出去。Solo夫人果然还在走廊里，见他出来，反而不知该怎么开口似的踌躇了半晌才说，“那是我儿子，是吗？”

“是的。”Chris回答。Solo夫人的视线扫过他手上的婚戒，不禁又抽了口气。

“所以你们确实是……我从来不知道……他从没提起过这件事……”她磕磕绊绊地说，Chris没想到她忽然抬起头，恳切地看着他，“他没有错待你，对吧？”

Chris眨了眨眼，不由哑然。“不，他没有，”他说，“他……一直做得很好。”

他想着该怎么解释这个形式婚姻，还有为什么他们需要对此保密。但Solo夫人闻言如释重负地长出了一口气，随即脸上又露出一丝懊恼，似乎在为自己的反应感觉惭愧。

“他也和你说起过我们，对吗？”她说，“你们是怎么……对不起，我真的不知该怎么说好了，我甚至还不知道你的名字。”

Chris告诉了她。Solo夫人期期艾艾地问他是否愿意明天他们夫妻俩跟他还有Justine一起用早餐。Chris同意了。他告诉她Justine的起床和用餐时间，随后便回房了。

Justine对自己忽然多出了两个祖父母的事表现得很淡定。尽管 Solo夫妇开始时还有些拘谨，不过还是很快赢得了她的喜爱。她在睡觉前告诉Chris，爷爷奶奶说她可以随时去他们家里玩，当然前提是“爸爸不反对”。

“我能去吗？”她问道。

“如果你想去，当然可以。”Chris说，给她拉了拉被子。

他们在湖边的别墅里住了差不多一个星期。中途Gaby又出现过一次，将收取的邮件和其他必需物品转交给他。根据她的转述，邻居基本上都相信他们是暂时全家度假去了。她没有谈及Solo的任务，只是表示如无意外他很快就能返回。

这个“很快”很快便发生在第二天晚上。他们在露台上用餐，天色还不算晚，粉红色的晚霞映落在湖面，还能清晰地看见不远处山丘上颜色各异的树冠。Justine挑剔把盘子里的马铃薯块推来推去，因为用的不是她在家里专用的餐具，让她很不开心，这几天都不肯好好吃饭。

“不要玩食物。”Chris道，她气鼓鼓地撅嘴。“想让我帮你分成更小块吗？”

她想了想，点头，在他接过勺子喂她时非常配合地张嘴，看来只是借机撒娇想要人喂罢了。他又给她喂了几口，看看也吃得差不多了，正想表示她可以离开餐桌了，眼角余光扫到走进来的那一个人影，顿时忘了他想要说什么。

Justine背对着来人，并没有立即看见谁来了，直到一只手轻轻覆盖上她的眼睛。“猜猜是谁回来吃晚餐？”那个带着笑的声音问道，Justine惊喜地尖叫起来。

她拉下手掌，转头去抱住他。Solo顺势把她揽进怀里亲了一口。他看向Chris，笑容变得更暧昧了些，“嗨。”他说，Chris微启唇，准备回答他，比如，我想知道你都做了什么，为什么不告诉我，之类。

他一个字都没能说出口。Solo一手撑在桌上，俯身过来，干脆准确地吻住他。他迎上Chris微分的双唇，长驱直入就像那是一个给他的邀请，毫不客气地将Chris的呼吸都扫荡一空。Chris被迫向后扬起头，下意识回应着这个吻，他腾出一只手去抓住Solo，免得他倾身下来时失去重心栽倒在自己身上。Solo贴着他的嘴唇轻笑，又重重地吻了他一下才退开。

Chris依然保持着仰头的姿态，盯着Solo，后者嘴角上还挂着那个过分沾沾自喜的笑容。

“你……”Chris觉得他有必要说点什么，而那就是——“你妈妈也在这里，就站在你背后。她看起来很生气。”他据实相告。

Solo夫人确实很生气，要不是顾及到Justine还在场，她可能还要更生气些。即便她强压怒火的模样也给人留下足够强烈的印象。

“……我对你的期望不只是这样，我以为我们至少把你培养成一个更好的人，更知道承担，” 她压着声音说， “但在过去整整两年里，你让我们以为你还是未婚！你怎么可以这样对你的伴侣？还有你的家庭，你的孩子？！你要怎么养育你的女儿，就用这种当面一套背后一套的谎言？！”

Solo先生看起来很想说点什么打圆场，看看妻子又讪讪然地闭上嘴了，只给了儿子一个自求多福的眼神。

Chris也后知后觉地明白过来。那天晚上她跟他的对话原来是这个意思：她以为在这两年里Solo都在故意隐瞒已婚身份，在人前假装成未婚，借以逃避家庭责任，游戏花丛。自己的儿子居然是这样的人，显然让她无法容忍。

他正要开口解释清楚事情并不是她以为的这样，Solo朝他看了一眼，微不可察地摇头，示意他什么也别说。

直到房间里只有他们两人，Chris才问道，“为什么你不告诉她真相？她完全误解了。”

Solo耸肩。“她越是对我生气，就会更容易接受你们的存在。我一个人受责难就够了。何况她也不会一直生气，我只要表现出一点点浪子回头的迹象，她就会原谅我的。”

Chris心里莫名泛起一丝不悦。听起来他对这一套欺瞒和玩弄人心的把戏早已习以为常。他看着Solo摘掉领带，走进浴室，想也不想就也跟了进去。Solo挽起袖子，弯身在浴缸上放水。

“你没有告诉我。所有这些。”Chris说，“你要求全部的互相信任，但你却故意瞒着我。”他引用了Solo结婚前说过的话。Solo看了他一眼，叹了口气，伸手把水关上了。

“那是……好吧，我确实没说，但那是因为，”他勉强地说，“是有原因的。”

“我在听着。”Chris说。

又一声叹气。Solo完全站起身转向他，“这要从一开始说起。我想你也大概知道，我们介入这整件事时，动机并不怎么……光明正大，应该说，我们当时算是在给中情局多年前的错误决策收拾残局。”

“中情局的海外策略，不外乎金钱和军火，讽刺的是，他们总是高估了自己，低估人性的复杂和贪婪。这一次也不例外：那些军火和金钱原本是用来扶持游击队的，却慢慢流入黑帮手里，然后黑帮占据了街头，反过来牵制要挟了政府。当这股势力回流到美国国内，他们终于不得不采取行动了。”

“那个儿子是他们选择的突破口，特别是他还和一个美国女人结了婚，当她怀孕了，就更容易对他进行游说。他确实也被说动了，想要进行变革，洗白那些所谓的家族生意。但其他人不这么想。所以，他很快遭遇了‘意外’。剩下的故事你也已经知道了。他的妻子逃回美国，婴儿在混乱中消失了，生死未卜。原来的盟友也纷纷反目，实际上也有中情局的人在背后推动。”

他继续说，“但那个祖父入狱后并没有完全倒下，他还在通过私人渠道控制着街头。所以借这次机会，正好进行一次跨国联合行动，引蛇出洞，彻底斩草除根。”

“所以你就去了。”Chris说，每个字都带着冰冷的怒气。“我记得，当我想要那么做时，你曾经非常反对，说那不切实际，说我是去送死。但你这样做了，却完全没有想要先和我讨论一下。”

“我……什么？”Solo惊讶无比，“真的？我那么说过吗？”

Chris瞪着他，事到如今他居然还敢在这种事上抵赖。“你说了。”

Solo扁了扁嘴，略显委屈，和Justine试图耍赖撒娇时如出一辙。

“拜托，你不可能把我说过的每句话都记住了吧。”他说，Chris寸步不让地瞪着他，他的态度便飞快地软化了。“好吧，就算我说过好了，但事情已经不一样了，我是说，我必须这么做，只有这样，她才可能真正甩掉过去的阴影，完全安全。换成你难道你不会这么做吗？”

“你没有告诉我。”Chris抓住这一点不放，Solo叹息。

“我想这就是婚姻的作用。它会把两个人变得越来越像。”他翻了个白眼，说道，“我只是，我不得不做这件事。这对我来说意义重大。现在Justine彻底安全了，这同样也意味着，你不必再为了她而勉强自己必须和我绑定在一起了。如果你愿意，你甚至可以和我离婚。”

这个话题转变得太突兀，Chris愣住了。“你想要……离婚？”他迷惑了：“但你刚刚才说——”想要更多地留下。

“我想要留下，留在Justine身边，留在你身边。”Solo说着，有些不自在地移开眼睛，视线乱飘，“但我必须确定一件事，即你不是因为迫不得已的原因才接受这个，接受我，我必须——”他随便地做了个手势，Chris根本不明白他在说什么，“现在你不再需要我了。你完全可以选择和我离婚，独自照顾Justine。”

“我当然需要你。”Chris说。Solo苦笑。

“为了Justine，没错。这也是我们开始这件事的根本原因。”他说，“但如果你再也不必考虑她呢，如果从一开始就没有她，你会需要我吗？”

Chris在这个对话里每一秒都变得更迷惑。“我当然……”他说，突兀地停下来，恍然大悟。

“看，”Solo轻声说，“你终于明白我的意思了。”

Chris看着他，Solo嘴角微微勾起，半分苦涩半分自嘲。Chris的视线落在他嘴唇上，眨了眨眼。一个记忆忽然穿插进来，一个小时前，那双嘴唇是那么强硬地压在他唇上，向他有力索取着……此时此刻，那个亲吻的触感似乎依然鲜明存留在他嘴上，带来一丝灼痛的错觉。

注意到他的视线，Solo忽然吞咽了一下，他下意识地咬住了嘴唇，就像同一个记忆跟着Chris的视线传达给了他。

“你从没那么做。”Chris说，声音低下去。“你之前从没——为什么——”

“这是因为，”Solo答道，声音几乎和他一样低哑。“如果等到我们开始谈离婚的事，再那么做就不太合适了。”他转了转眼睛，“我想我就是，顺手抓住了机会。”

他嘴角再次勾起来，“不管怎么说，我总是善于抓住机会，不是吗？”

这句话里的挑衅意味使得Chris上前一步，牢牢地握住了Solo的肩膀，将他拽到自己眼前，然后他又停住了，因为他不确定自己要做什么，他绝对不是想要伤害他或——

Chris奇异地感觉一丝脆弱无助。就像他们第一次遇见时，明明每次都是他抓住了Solo，却总是感觉自己才是那个真正被困住的人。

他盯着Solo，愈发困惑不已。但另一个人似乎明白了，Solo深深地看着他，抬起一只手绕至他脑后，将他用力地拽过来，压在自己嘴上。Chris喘息一声，他猛地拽住Solo前襟，用力把他推到墙上。

这大概就是为什么他们谁都没有听见门被推开，还有人走进来。直到Justine在浴室门口叫了他们一声，Solo夫人牵着她的手，睁大眼睛看着他们。她很快就反应过来，迅速带着女孩走了。

“可是爸爸还没帮我刷牙呢。”Justine不解地抗议道，“睡觉前必须要刷牙。”

“他们在……谈一些重要的事。”Solo夫人的声音，“我们待会再过来。”

房间里的两个成年人面面相觑着，Solo呻吟着捂住脸。“天啊，我十五岁之后就再没发生过这种事了——你居然忘了关门！”

“我们从不关门。”Chris实事求是地指出。“如果Justine要找我们呢。”

“是呀，那是原因之一。”Solo说，冲他一扬眉，“但以后就会是个大问题了。”


	6. Chapter 6

生活的恼人之处——或迷人之处——就在于它没有暂停键。不管你在这一刻感觉到多么幸福，你也无法像浮士德博士一样，要求时间为你停在这完美的一刻。这一刻会过去，很快你会已经身处下一刻。当激情的瞬间，人确实可以做到忘乎所以，但等那一瞬间过去，现实就又回来了。

等Solo夫人把Justine再次带回来，他们也已经收拾齐整。Solo从她手里接过Justine。他过了好一会才意识到他妈妈并没有立即离开，就站在浴室门口看着他们。Justine吐掉漱口水就一溜烟地跑出去找爸爸了，留下他们母子俩面面相觑。

“我——”

“别让她失望。”她说，然后就走了。Solo看着关上的门发呆。这估计是他这辈子从他妈妈嘴里听到最接近威胁的话了。

他们三个人挤在一张床上一起睡觉这件事也让Justine感觉很新鲜，她躺在他们俩之间开心地滚来滚去的，闹腾了大半夜，好不容易睡着了。Solo把她的小脚丫给收回到被子下，抬眼看见Chris正看着他，没来得及藏起眼底的一丝不确定。Solo无声地笑了。

“我想我妈妈终于开始把我看成一个需要承担起家庭责任的成年人了，”他道，“不幸是我现在让她有点失望。好消息是她至少很喜欢Justine。养孩子到头来还是有点好处的。”

他越过Justine头顶伸手轻抚过Chris的面颊，只是因为他现在可以这么做。他以指尖描绘着他面孔的起伏轮廓，最后落在那总是习惯性抿紧的嘴角。Chris喉结滚动了一下。

“然后呢？”他哑声问道，嘴唇轻触着他的手指尖。Solo几乎屏住了呼吸。

“然后，我们慢慢来。”

关于他的退休生活，Solo大致想象过会是什么情形。大体上总是关于阳光、沙滩还有各色摇曳生姿的比基尼美女。但生活总是会给人惊喜：现实里退休后第一个意义重大的周末，他所干的最有价值的事，是花了将近一个小时在浴室里用一支长柄硬毛刷清洗浴缸。

在他忙碌的一小时里，Justine一共跑进来两次，第一次是经过时好奇他在忙什么，第二次则是想找她不知道掉在哪里的小黄鸭，又被Chris带走去午睡了。

Solo也担心过，随着Justine一天天长大，他也许会越来越多地在她身上看到那个躺在冷冰冰停尸房里的母亲悲惨的影子。但到目前为止还没有这个迹象。相反，在她偶尔犯倔强跟他们作对时，绷紧的下巴和嘴唇已经颇得Chris的神韵了。总体上，她就是个偶尔调皮捣蛋，大多数时候无忧无虑，普通得不能再普通的孩子。

他并不常会承认自己错了。但在这一件事上，他必须承认，他确实从一开始就大错特错：他把这整件事当成一个为了某种正义所付出的代价，一个额外附加的任务，并乐观地认为自己分出一部分精力就足以胜任，等结束时也不会留下太多副作用。

但人不是机器，你没办法在给一个婴儿喂奶换尿布的同时也能时刻谨记着你只能付出百分之九十九的义务和百分之一的关心，到头来，你最终付出的总是百分之百。

如无意外，在他眼前以及在未来很长的一段时间里，等着他的，也会是一个百分之百的家庭生活。当人们说到那些你会为了爱所做的事，总是难免要赋予很多诗意和高光。但事实是，在爱的广阔前景里，极大概率也包括了像清洗浴缸之类的琐碎但必须的家庭杂务。不过这一次，他已经有所准备，再也不会像上次一样陷入毫无意义的恐慌了。

他打开水龙头，将溶解的污渍和清洁剂一起冲掉，擦干浴缸时还意外地看到了Justine失踪的小鸭子：它不知怎么掉在浴缸和墙之间的缝隙里。他半跪着伸长胳膊把它拿出来，塑料玩具在他手指间发出嘎声。Solo握着它顺势坐到了地板上，有点苛刻地估量着，在它再次回归为Justine洗澡玩伴前，必须进行一次彻底的清洁消毒。

眼前落下一道影子，Solo抬头看过去，Chris停在浴室门外。“你还好吗？”他谨慎地问。

“很好，”他答，“只是在想些事情。思考人生之类的。”

“在浴室里？”Chris的眼神充分传达出了他没说出口的疑问：坐在地板上？

Solo耸耸肩站起来，Chris也迈进浴室，然后盯上了Solo手里的那只塑料玩具。“那是Justine的洗澡玩具吗？它需要——”

“一次彻底的清洁，没错。”Solo失笑，他又捏了捏，小鸭子再次发出一声颤巍巍的嘎响，“你知道吗，我忽然发现，我们从来没吵过架。”

Chris严肃地皱了皱眉。“我们吵过，就在前天。”

“那不算，通常在争吵的双方只是在致力于证明自己是对的，”Solo轻轻松松地说，“但你不需要，不是吗？对那些你确定的事，你从不怀疑过自己可能会是错的。而那些你不确定的事情，你要的只是一个答案。上次也是这样，你问了我个问题，我回答了你，然后就结束了。”

Chris下意识地扫过他的嘴唇，他还记得他们是怎么突兀地结束了那次对话——

在他的注视下，那双嘴唇诱人地微微分开了，一张一合：“你知道还有什么是我们从来没做过的吗？”

“……什么？”

“做爱。”

Solo朝他踏出了最后一步，握住了他的手把他拉得更近。Chris微低下头去就这个吻。浴室里还带着一股清洁剂的气味，但在这么近的距离里，他能闻到Solo皮肤上逸出淡淡的须后水味，这个男人总是习惯把自己打理得完美熨贴，无可挑剔。Chris情难自禁地倾身想要更多，更多——

又一声拉长的嘎响，那个小鸭子不知什么时候掉在他们中间的地上，被踩踏着发出难堪重负的声音。Solo闷笑起来，连带也震动了他的胸膛。他低头看了一眼，把那个讨厌的玩具扫到一边去，再次揽住Chris。然后又突兀地停住了动作。

“Justine——”

“在她的房间。”Chris说，此刻想要找到正确的语言忽然变得非常艰难，“睡着了。”

接下来发生的事情在Chris的记忆里只剩下混乱而模糊的一些片段，包括了一些热情啃咬和笨拙摸索，实践证明，在想要保持亲吻时会很难辨别出正确的方向，在浪费了一些时间拉拉扯扯、调整方向之后，最终这场角力才以跌跌撞撞摸进卧室的方式告一段落。

他大概是撕掉了Solo的衬衫，Solo也有帮忙，但还是Chris慷慨地施与援手，把他从裤子里剥出来。Solo还在不断地吻着他，把他往后推到床上，然后伸手去拉开床头柜，事后想来这大概算是一个他早有预谋的证据——从他们被打断那天算起，至少预谋了两天——但在那时候，Chris已经整个大脑过热蒸腾，什么都想不起来了。

Solo低声对他说着什么，但Chris几乎没听进去，不，他不在乎怎么来，怎么样都行，只要他回来继续吻他就好。于是Solo笑着再爬回他身上，他们再次贴在一起，呻吟摸索啃咬，肢体紧密交缠。Solo不紧不慢地爱抚着他，握住了他的阴茎套弄。一只手掌托住他屁股揉捏，然后一根滑溜溜的手指探入后方。Chris抬起前臂压在眼睛上，嘶声吞咽回一声喊叫，他已经那么硬了，随时都比前一秒更逼近高潮的边缘。

Solo带着极大的克制缓慢地插入他。Chris呼吸急促，随着Solo的一次次插入而颤抖。他的胸膛急剧起伏着，Solo低头去吻在他的锁骨上，Chris沙哑呻吟着，拉住他的头发，想要他更上来。他们紧紧抱在一起，肌肤相贴，连心跳都重叠在了一起。Chris心里升起一个离奇的念头：他想要停留在这一刻，就这样永远和他连接在一起。

他浑身震颤着高潮了，无力地仰倒在枕头上，几乎喘不过气来。过了好一会回过神才发现Solo也退了出去，翻身躺到了床的另外那半边，赤裸地摊开着，手上快速地撸动自己，很快也射了。

“对不起，”Chris喃喃道，平复之后心里莫名一阵空荡，Solo离他也有点太远了，他希望他能再躺回来，“我是不是……太快了？”

Solo发出笑声，“不，刚好相反，”他凑过来吻他。Chris不由自己地闭上了眼睛，安静被动地回吻。他很快有几分昏昏欲睡，但一个念头穿插进他满是迷雾的头脑中。

“之前你说我们要慢慢来。”

“我是这么说了。”Solo漫不经心地捋过他汗湿的短发，“我等了三天，够慢了。”Chris迷惑的模样让他又笑了。“你能接受得多快，我就能有多慢。”

噢，Chris恍然，随即想到了另一件紧要的事：“我们需要——还有半小时——”

“我知道，Justine就要醒了。”Solo接过话，望着他的眼中含着一分揶揄的温柔笑意。“我们最好还是在她醒过来之前搞定这些。”

他们又回了浴室，但清理的过程和Chris预期中的高效快速略有差别。Solo执意要帮他清洗，他也没有足够的定力去拒绝，结果就是他们在淋浴间里又来了第二发。延绵不绝的水柱自上喷洒而下，带走了所有的痕迹。Solo湿漉漉的黑色卷发柔软地穿过他的指间，Chris收拢手指，将他拉到自己怀里细细亲吻。

幸运的是，Chris几乎不需要再去适应他们关系中的这一个新变化。Solo本来就已经在那里了，Chris熟悉他的声音、动作，他就像Chris的另一双手一样安全可靠。绝大多数情况下，他的存在对于Chris已经像一个默认设置。

综合以上，Chris完全有理由得出一个显而易见的结论，即他们之间就算发生了性关系，也并不会带来任何改变。

那天晚上他并没有打算再提起这件事。只是在他上楼时，Solo正好也从Justine房间里出来了。他的视线慢吞吞地在Chris身上逗留了好几秒才移开，露出一个心照不宣的微笑，毫无疑问是一个邀请。Chris便跟在他后面走了进去。

这一次他们有了充足的时间缓慢行事，白天那场性事带来的愉悦刺痛还没有完全消散，他们面对面贴在一起，Solo只用手就把他们一起带到了高潮。Chris几乎立即就睡着了。

他在几个小时后醒过来，发现Solo不知何时已经躺到了他怀里，呼吸自然平缓。Chris不由自己地低头将鼻子蹭在他颈后，舔尝了一口那处温暖的皮肤，Solo半梦半醒地扭动着想躲开，无意中却更依偎入他怀中。

“你为什么还在这里？”他迷迷糊糊地哼唧着说，Chris顿时僵住了：这是一个逐客令吗，难道他误解了，Solo其实并不欢迎他睡在自己的床上……他的恐慌还没成形，Solo已经转过来，闭着眼睛亲在他下巴上，“你明明每天总是醒得比闹钟还准时。”

“我是醒了。”Chris说。他还想指出，如果不是Solo压在他身上他就能立即起身下床了。但Solo眼睛半睁半闭地又啄了他一口，他就忘了自己想要说什么。

接下来的早晨，还有上午顺利过去了，Chris几乎快把所有这些事都抛到了脑后。Justine拖拖拉拉地也终于去睡午觉了。Chris将洗好烘干的浴巾拿回浴室，差点和Solo撞到了一起。

Chris哑然地瞪着他。昨天所有的细节也突然在他脑子里鲜活重现，时间，地点，人物，分毫不差，就像按下了一个即时反应的按键，他的阴茎顿时非常感兴趣地抽搐了下。下一秒，他们已经再次吻在了一起。

晚上Chris上楼时Solo已经回了房间，但房门大大方方地朝他开着，Chris便走过去，发现Solo正在查看那瓶他已经很眼熟的润滑剂，似乎惊讶于它的消耗速度。“提醒我以后要把润滑剂也放在家庭购物清单上。”Chris把他压倒在床上时他含含糊糊地说。

问题不只是消耗过快的润滑剂。Chris不明白究竟是什么改变了。但只要Solo在他身边，他的感官就会忽然变得无比敏锐，Solo的一举一动，他的气味，他的笑声，或仅仅是一个无意碰触，都会触发他的身体反应，哪怕在最不合时宜的时间和地点。他无法控制自己想要去触碰他、抚摸他的渴望，那股饥渴从内而外地啃噬着他，几乎令人疼痛。

Solo对此似乎并无意见，甚至还进一步煽风点火。有一次他们在厨房里就干了起来。导火线是在准备晚餐时，Solo用手指沾了一点沙拉酱尝了尝。Chris情不自禁地盯着他，Solo注意到他的目光，非常无辜地说：“你想尝尝吗？”

“我不想吃你手指，”Chris说，“那很……不卫生。”他勉强把话说完了。

Solo把手指抽出来，刻意舔了舔嘴角。“你还吃过我的糟糕得多的东西呢。”他慢吞吞说，在Chris猛地将他抱起放倒在桌上时非常配合地低叫了一声。

他解开皮带拉下拉链，Solo就那么躺在他面前，面泛潮红，在他插入时拱起身迎合。Chris将他困锁在自己的双臂间，全力以赴地冲撞进这具完美的躯体。但即使如此，他还是觉得不够，渴望更多。在他身体里像是有个无穷无尽的欲望黑洞，怎么都不能被填满。

他将性器完全抽了出来，然后再用力插入，连桌子也在他们身下摇晃起来。Solo头发凌乱，双眼在欲望中变得沉滞失神，呻吟着朝上挺身，一边抚慰着自己。他们几乎同时攀过高潮，Chris向前倒下去，喘息不已。他埋首在Solo颈侧，叹了口气。

“怎么了？”Solo低声问，他捧住Chris的脸。

Chris迟疑着说出了自己的困扰。“我是有什么不对劲了吗？为什么我总是忍不住想要——”

“想要做这件事？”Solo说，他总是比Chris更清楚他想说什么。他半撑起身，但Chris还插在他里面，他不自觉动了动胯部，他埋在Solo体内的部分还没完全软下去。Solo低哑地呻吟，仅仅是这个声音，又让Chris再度情动起来。哪怕才刚刚射过，他还是又起了想要再来一次的荒谬念头。

“这简直太荒谬了。”他说了出来，“我不知道为什么我一直想着性。”

Solo被他逗笑。“亲爱的，人们在新婚之后去度蜜月不是没有原因的。不然你以为他们在蜜月里做什么？只是躺在一起阅读吗？”

Chris并不知道普通人在蜜月都干什么，但有一点他很确定。“我们不是新婚。我们已经结婚两年了。”

“是啊，”Solo说，把腿挂在他腰上，也让Chris往他身体里进得更深，这毫无必要，但让人心满意足。“可是我们确实是在两年后的此刻才开始了蜜月。”

“所以等蜜月过去，它也会过去？”Chris确认道。

“我不知道，”Solo答得坦荡，“哪怕是伴侣之间的性爱频率也不可能一直保持高水准。我宁可在我们还没对彼此失去性趣之前好好享受它。”

问题是，他们还有一个孩子，需要全天候的看护照顾。这可不是什么能放在一边去不管不问的事情。

Chris依然坚持他的底线：他们必须让卧室的门开着，防备哪怕只是万一的可能，她不小心受伤了，或做了噩梦醒来想来找他们。但另一方面，哪怕在她还是个婴儿时，就已经经历过枪战等等更糟糕的事情了，他们也不愿意冒险让Justine无意中撞见一些可能对她幼小的心灵留下伤害隐患的画面，比如他们的不恰当裸露场面。为人家长有时候就是这么自欺欺人又自相矛盾。

如何在家有幼儿的情况下依然拥有性生活？根据Chris搜索的结果，那些为人家长者的经验之谈可以大致分为两种：要么你等到孩子睡着，然后一边做爱一边时刻警惕可能来自儿童监控器里的异常动静；要么抓住机会就迅速安静地搞一发。

在他们这个姗姗来迟的蜜月里，后一种比前一种发生的频率要高得多。倒不是说他们会随时随地发情，但他们确实抓住了差不多每个机会。在Justine午睡时争分夺秒来一发，回Solo父母家里过周末时在Solo的原房间里……Chris有时候甚至怀疑，他们的蜜月是不是永远也不会结束了。

在缺席了他们的生活差不多五个月后，Braxton发来了一个短信：男孩，3.3千克。Chris一开始都没有反应过来，等明白这代表什么，整个人都僵住了。他抬起头看向Solo，Solo善解人意地说：“你想要过去就去吧。我在家陪着Justine。”

他去了。Braxton胡子拉碴，挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈，看见他很高兴。母亲和孩子也都很健康。婴儿眼睛还没睁开，小脸红通通皱巴巴。Chris熟练地将他横抱起来。Karen生产后还有些虚弱，靠在床头脸色苍白地笑了。“你和他说的有点不一样。”她这么说。

Chris回到家时差不多快十一点了。他安静地走上楼，回了自己的房间，没换衣服就上了床。他在黑暗里睁着眼躺着，心里沉沉地透不过气，想着她说的话，还有Braxton之前说的，他很害怕。当时Chris并没有明白他的意思，Braxton指的是要成为父亲这件事，他害怕自己会搞砸。

Chris从来没有害怕过。不管是Justine意外地来到他身边，还是抚养照顾她，他只知道那些他必须去做的事，在那之外的事情对他都毫无意义。曾几何时，他唯一害怕的是他自己会失控而已。

但事情不一样了，他也不一样了。如今他拥有的太多，多得他早就应该害怕了。这个世界毫无道理可讲，人的生活脆弱如蛋壳，不堪一击，他拥有的一切，都可能在转瞬间失去，只因为他过于软弱不能留住他们。他父亲一再告诫过他这一点。但Chris一直都没有真正明白。他也从没能真正强大到能够保护他生命里那些重要的人和事。每一次都是。

如果他父亲活到今天又会怎么想呢？他的两个儿子都成为了父亲，他会觉得自己成功了还是失败了？Chris想象不出。他感觉那么刻骨的孤独和脆弱，有那么一刻，他几乎就要爬起来，走去Solo的房间，将自己投入那张温暖的大床，在那温柔的怀抱里寻找安全和慰藉。

他躺着一动不动。迟来的领悟令他双眼刺痛。Chris颤抖地握紧双手，强烈的自我厌弃淹没了他。


	7. Chapter 7

之后那两周里，Chris强撑着让自己看起来正常。他在固定的时间里做着平时的那些事，入睡，醒来，进食，行走，说话，但那些逐步增长的焦虑还是一点点地从身体内部慢慢撕裂他。他的神经在压力之下如履薄冰，任何一件小事，都会引发他恐惧的反应。

有些人可能会形象地将之形容为走在悬崖边上。事实是他早就走在悬崖边上，与恐惧同行多年，只不过一开始是他父亲教给他的办法，之后是药物，帮助他暂时忽略了耳畔呼啸而过的风声，让他堪堪能忍受向前走，但现在就连这个都不起作用了。

他不知道Solo是否有一个判断标准，是在什么时候继续纵容他，在什么时候又必须采取行动。答案很快就有了。那天Chris在床上醒过来，头痛欲裂同时昏昏沉沉。他迟钝了几秒意识到房间里还有其他人。Solo坐在床边，背着光低头看他。

“嘿。”他说。Chris眨了眨眼睛，试图看清他的脸。“我看了你剩下的药量。你这两周增加了将近一倍的剂量。”

“你翻我的——”Chris说，声音干涩得无法言语。Solo从床头拿了一杯水递到他嘴边，Chris木然地就着他的手啜饮着。

“我没有乱翻你的东西，”Solo说，“是你同意这个的，记得吗？在医生和你商定用药方案时，你当时给了她一份书面授权，让她同时也为你的配偶，也就是我，提供一份完整报告，方便我能随时知道你的用药情况。”

“我本来不想说什么，你完全可以自行决定什么对你最好，但结果是你并不好。”他强调：“Chris，我们都知道高剂量的药物对你会有糟糕的副作用，你已经失眠一周了，在你整个人失控之前，我必须做点什么。你不能再这样了。”

他把水杯拿开了，继续看着Chris，Chris几乎无法承受他目光里的重量。 “为什么？”他低语道。

Solo叹息着，低头在他额上贴了贴，“因为我爱你，我不能忍受药物毁掉你无与伦比的头脑。”

Chris空白地看着他，觉得自己要在心碎绝望中窒息了。“我不知道如何去爱。”他气息微弱地说。他确实不知道，如果他到最后付出了努力还是做不到呢？他该怎么去爱，如果他不能说出、表现出那么多的爱？

“就照你过去那样就行了，你已经做得够好了。”Solo说，他的手温柔地拂过Chris的面孔，盖住他的眼睛，俯身下来亲了他。Chris猛地喘了口气，像个落水者一样抓住了他亲吻回去。“你只是暂时需要一点点帮助，别害怕去求助。还记得最初你是怎么决定向我求助，还有那之后发生的事吗？”他看着Chris笑了，对他保证道：“我们会没事的。”

他的医生也是同样的看法。她在治疗自闭症领域有多年经验。Chris最初找到她时，她为他制定了一个从最低剂量开始逐步增量的治疗方案，不断调整平衡找到有效点。另一方面，她也很坦诚地告诉Chris，由于自闭症的症状非常广泛，哪怕是同一个人，同一种药物同一个剂量也不可能永远有效。

“随着人的生理机能的改变，或外界环境包括季节、生活中的变化，都会带来影响，也都需要随之调整治疗方案。”她隔着桌子看着Chris，“在过去的两年里，这个治疗方案对你来说都是有效的，最近有什么事情发生了吗？”

“我……我丈夫离开了他之前的行业，我们现在有更多的相处时间了。”Chris说，“我喜欢这样，但我不知该怎么去——”他试着理清自己，但失败了。

“你对这个变化觉得很焦虑，”医生说，“这也是很自然的，我们都会对生活中的一些变化感觉到情绪上的压力。药物只是治疗的一部分，它只是尽可能地帮助调节你的神经系统，降低敏感度，不代表那些外界的刺激因素就此消失了，你还是要面对变化带来的压力。也许你应该和你的丈夫谈谈。”

“我不知道该怎么说。”Chris说，他该怎么告诉Solo，他那些无缘无故的恐惧，害怕有一天他身边的所有人都会离开他，或更糟糕，死去，只留他一个人悲惨痛苦地在这个世界上？“他不会理解的。”

医生温和地说：“我是精神科医师，Chris，婚姻家庭相关的感情咨询并非我的专业领域，如果你有需要的话，我也可以为你推荐一位在这方面有经验的咨询师。”

Chris没有把他和医生的对话告诉Solo，他也不再自行增加药物剂量。生活依然在继续，他皮肤下依然埋伏着没来由的恐慌，仅仅是走进一个购物超市迎面而来的声浪都可能让他心跳加速。他努力去控制和克服它，把它交给在黑夜里那双温柔坚定的臂膀。他们的性爱也不再急切如一点就着的野火，进入了另一个缓慢的节奏，有些时候仅仅是听着身边另一个人平缓的呼吸和心跳，就能让他睡得更好一些。

他们也带着Justine去拜访了她的小表弟。快三岁的小姑娘对小婴儿的新鲜感只持续了十分钟，就转到了刚见面的Karen身上。“这里还有另一个婴儿吗？”她指着Karen产后两个月依然微微隆起的肚子天真地问。

显然对孩子他爸，身材走样根本不是问题。一等女士们离开视线范围，Braxton便对他们一阵挤眉弄眼。

“我现在需要一点过来人的经验，非常紧急，”他说，“请务必告诉我，在照顾孩子的时候，你们是怎么安排那个的？”

Chris皱眉，没懂他到底想问什么，Braxton干脆地说，“操。”

Chris愕然，Solo则大笑出声。

到了夏天时，Solo父母邀请他们一家一起去过周末。Solo解释说，那算是一个家庭传统。在他小时候，每年暑假他父母都会带他到山上的度假屋住一段时间，直到他成年离家。既然现在有了Justine，显然他的父母认为是时候再把这个传统继续下来了。

Chris并不抗拒甚至相当喜欢这个家庭传统的主意。他们到山上那一天下起了雨，整座山头都笼罩在一片迷迷蒙蒙的雨雾中，到了夜晚汇集成流，滴答滴答地敲打着屋顶。他们在玻璃露台上用晚餐，灯光反射入房子周边树丛的暗影里。

Justine很快和祖父母新养的大狗狗玩得乐不思蜀，连睡觉都想留在主屋不想回来了。他们保证她明天起来还能和狗狗一起玩，好不容易才把她哄睡着了。Solo看着她睡梦里犹自嘟嘟囔囔，摇头失笑。他爬回床上，挨着Chris躺下。狭小的单人床承担了两个成年男人的重量，发出吱嘎声。

“我妈妈说我上幼儿园的第一天，根本看都不看她就跑去和小朋友玩了，那一刻她简直心都碎了，”Solo说，“接下来的一整天，她都在想着我有多快就要上小学、中学、大学，最后离开家再也不回来，伤心得要命。我想也许明年就到了我们来体验这个了。真是风水轮流转，是不是？”他笑着看Chris。

Chris沉默不语。有些事他在过去从没想过，如果只是孩子一次冷漠就能让一个母亲那么伤心，那究竟要心碎多少次，绝望到什么地步，才会让一个母亲最终决定要离开？在他母亲无法拥抱、无法碰触他的那些年月里，她究竟都想了什么？

胳膊上一个轻触，他回过神来。“幼儿园，对。”他们讨论过几次明年准备送Justine去幼儿园的事，Solo已经在考察附近的幼儿园了，“我们会没事的。”他说。

Solo看出了他的走神，轻嗔地拉过他的胳膊枕在脑袋下，“你知道吗，我过去来这里也睡在这个房间。”他转了话题，Chris抬头看看房间四周，墙上没有挂着装饰画或海报，只有一些颜色相对浅的方块，还有一些图钉曾留下的孔洞，看起来像是张贴过什么又被人撕掉了。半开的窗户正对着湖岸，外面雨已经停了。

“我当年其实很讨厌这个夏天的传统，”Solo继续说，“所有我的朋友都会在暑假里去约会，去干这干那，我却不得不困在山上，这见鬼的地方连个同龄人的影子都难看见。只有两种消遣：要么阅读，要么手淫。就是在这张床上。”他冲着他耳朵悄声呢喃，Chris猝不及防，脑子里轰地一声，耳朵都红了。

他想象不出那幅画面：十几岁的Solo，躺在这里，笨拙又好奇地探索着如何自我愉悦。Solo捏了捏他的手，“我不相信你就没有这种时期。”他半开玩笑，Chris微一摇头，他真的惊讶了，“那你在那么大的时候都在忙什么？”

Chris不知该怎么解释。和大多数人一样，Solo显然有一个无忧无虑的青少年时期，但Chris的青春期是完全不同的。他几乎记不起在他父亲那些高强度的训练之外自己还有别的生活。超负荷的训练量还有额外附加的疼痛，让他总是一倒下就睡着了，有些日子连醒过来都需要花不少力气。他还要努力控制自己过度敏感的感官负担，他人的亲近对他从来就不是一件愉快的事。他的感官像是一列无法减速的高速列车，即便是自慰性的刺激，对当时的他来说也过于强烈。

他磕磕绊绊地解释，Solo若有所思。“你也许可以，不过我不相信Brax能忍受那种斯巴达式只有训练没有享乐的生活。”在他们三个人里，反而是Brax和Solo更为相似：同样奉行及时行乐，无拘无束。

“他那时候确实在军营之外惹过一些麻烦，”Chris说，“有一次甚至被关了好几天禁闭，所以他也没能赶上——”他突兀地噤声，不能自己地紧绷起来。Solo依然枕在他胳膊上，手自然地落在Chris胸口。他隔了一会才说下去：“他错过了我母亲的葬礼。只有我和父亲去了。那之后很多年他都为了这件事不能原谅我。”

Chris不清楚Solo对他的过去知道多少，在他们决定以形式婚姻的方式共同照顾Justine时，Solo和他的搭档们肯定会仔细地查过Chris的过去，也许他早就知道他父亲的那个意外，还有他的入狱。但Solo从没有主动提起。他们都没有。

放在他胸口的那只手微微张开，盖在他心口，Solo什么都没说，只是把手放在那里，就像一个保护的姿态。又过了几分钟，他向着Chris挪近了些，在被子下暖烘烘地挨在他身上，鼻息温热地吹拂着Chris的颈侧。

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。第二天很早的时候，太阳从山那头升起来，照在湖面上，也照到了他们的床上。Chris在鸟雀的鸣叫声中醒过来，感觉到他的一条胳膊已经麻痹了。

他没有立即把胳膊抽出来，而是看着在他身侧熟睡的Solo，晨光为他的睡颜镀上一层暖绒绒的金色，他看起来是那么光辉灿烂，英俊非凡。Chris感觉到一阵突如其来的爱意。这股爱意在下一秒Solo迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，和他四目相对时达到了最顶点。他惊奇地想为什么他从未发现，这一切明明就像直线画出一样简单而清晰。

“我爱你，”他说。

Solo眨了眨眼，“我知道。”他含糊地答，打了个呵欠，露出一个还没完全清醒的笑容。Chris低头吻在这个笑容上。

夏天很快过去了，他们提交了Justine的入园申请，然后和其他家庭一样，紧张地坐在一起接受入园面试。到了第二年夏天时，他们带着Justine又去了一趟山上的度假营地，这次Solo的父母没有一起去。

就这样，生活继续着。Justine上幼儿园之后，Chris也重拾了他的旧业，当然只限合法那些。重新有一间办公室让他感觉奇异，如今Solo则接过了他之前的工作，成了一个每天兢兢业业接送孩子上幼儿园的家庭主夫，很快和社区里的全职太太们打成一片。他后来对Chris解释说，这也是他那个“浪子回头” 计划的一部分。Chris并不是不喜欢那些在其他人面前的亲密举动，但他更偏爱在只有他们俩的时候。

在生活平静的水面上，偶尔也会掠过一道过去的阴影。有些日子总是更难一些，风暴会再度狂猛得令人无法忍受。但他从未投降。他父亲用几近残酷的方式教会了他这件事：软弱或泪水都无法构筑起真实的人生，人必须成为自己命运的主宰。但即便是那些看似冷酷的事，最终证明也只是爱的一种形式。


End file.
